


forever and always

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: ben has a nightmare. carlos is there to comfort him.





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect to write descendants fic so soon after the recent news, but in sarah jeffrey's (audrey) tribute post, she shared a behind the scenes picture of the d3 cast in costume. mitchell and cameron's poses in costume had me thinking of benlos again, so. figured writing a little something could be cathartic, even if writing in ben's anxiety has me feeling a little shaky myself.
> 
> it does feel weird to have my tribute to cameron be a ship fic, but. it was these two characters that i was instantly drawn to in that very first trailer for the first film, so it makes sense for me to say goodbye to one of the actors through them. 
> 
> i miss you, cameron. every single day since you've been gone. you will always live on in my heart, and through carlos in my fics. i love you. ❤

it's still dark out when ben wakes up, a cold sweat coating his heated skin. his hands shake and there's a pressure in his chest. it's too tight, he can't breathe,  _ he can't breathe-- _

"ben?" 

ben almost jumps at the sound of another voice, feeling a warm hand against his thigh. he turns and sees a sleepy carlos looking at him in the dimly lit room.

ben opens his mouth to answer him, but no sound comes out. the pressure is back and all he sees in his head is that same freckled face turning as white as his hair--

" _ ben, _ " carlos says more firmly. he's sat up, taking ben's face in his hands. "breathe, ben,  _ breathe. _ follow me." he takes slow, deep breaths and ben follows. it calms him down. the pressure in his chest starts to fade and his hands become still.

"what happened?" carlos asks, dropping a hand down to take one of ben's into his own. his other hand stays on his face, his thumb gently stroking ben's cheek. 

ben shuts his eyes and relaxes into the touch. his voice is hoarse, "i had a dream that i…  _ we _ … lost you." a tear slips down the other side of his face and carlos wipes it away with his thumb. he leans in and kisses ben on that same cheek before pressing their foreheads together.

"i'm right here," carlos says softly. "i'm here, always. i'm not going anywhere." 

more tears fall down ben's face. carlos only shushes him, continuing to wipe them away as he strokes his face.

"i'm here, ben. forever."

ben nods against him and sighs shakily. carlos kisses him on the lips and ben responds right away, his hands coming to rest against carlos' waist, fingers buried in the fabric of his soft, auradonian pyjamas. 

"i love you," ben pulls back and croaks out. 

carlos smiles and pecks his lips. "i love you too. can we go back to sleep now?"

ben just nods, letting himself be guided back down against his soft, plush royal sheets. carlos pulls the covers over both of them and slides in close, wrapping an arm around ben's waist. ben shifts so that his head is pillowed on carlos' chest. carlos runs his free hand through ben's light brown hair. again, ben shuts his eyes and leans into the touch.

he falls asleep to the slow rhythm of carlos' breathing beneath his head and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://benlos.tumblr.com)


End file.
